


highschool

by Winchestersandmarvel



Series: Dukexiety week 2020 [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Arson, Dukexiety Week 2020, Highschool AU, Innuendo, M/M, Sneaking Out, gagging mention, graveyards, violence mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersandmarvel/pseuds/Winchestersandmarvel
Summary: dukexiety week day 6: highschoolVirgil and Remus scare most people. Even their dates are scary to most.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Dukexiety week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892029
Comments: 13
Kudos: 136
Collections: Dukexiety Week 2020





	highschool

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled to start this one and then it veered off in a completely different direction than i expected but whatever lol, i got it done!

Virgil and Remus weren’t popular. 

Sure, they hung out with Patton, Roman, Logan and Janus, who were all considered popular, but they weren’t popular. 

The reason why was simple. They were weird outcasts who weren’t widely liked by anyone else in the school, other than the aforementioned. 

That was fine with them, they weren’t suited to the spotlight their friends had pointed at them all the time. As long as everyone else left them alone they were happy. 

And people did leave them alone. Partially because of their high standing friendship group, but more so because they were scared of them. 

Before the pair became a couple, they were fairly defensive as it was. Remus, completely unafraid to freak people out or even engage in physical fights and Virgil with the unnerving ability to pick out others fears and insecurities and make a sharp witted comment that will eat at them for a long time. 

And then they got together, and it only meant that one would always back the other, which came in handy when Remus deemed it bad enough to get into a fight, having the quiet kid to back him when he inevitably got into trouble. 

Today though, the pair seemed oddly calm, generally ignoring every comment they got from others in favour of whispering to each other and laughing, glancing at the person who insulted them in order to get them to leave them alone before. 

Janus pointed out their unusually calm reactions that day at lunch, which led to a questioning. 

“Are you guys okay? Did someone get to you guys that badly?” Patton asked, concerned, furrowing his brow. 

Remus laughed, putting down his piece of pizza that generally tasted more like cardboard than anything else, “We’re plotting, don’t you worry your pretty little ass about it”

He received a glare from Janus and a light smack on the arm from Virgil for the comment. 

“What on earth do you mean plotting? I know you're super villain wannabes but there’s very little to be scheming about.” Roman asked, hands flying around as he exaggerated his point. 

“We’re going out tonight.” Virgil elaborated, although he clearly didn’t plan on saying anymore than that. 

“You are? Remus, did you tell mom?”

“No, I’m sneaking out because I’m not planning on coming back at least until 4am, if I even do. You know what she's like if I stay out that late” Remus groaned, tilting back in his chair until Virgil placed a hand on his back, subtly pushing him back upright. 

“Just say you’re staging at Virge’s, you don’t have to tell her that you’re going out” 

“How the fuck do you always come up with such good excused Jan! I’m definitely using that… although sneaking out is half the fun.”

“Where are you two going anyway, Parties are hardly your idea of fun and I don’t know where else you could possibly be so late in the evening” Logan inquired, not looking up from the textbook he was currently working over. 

“We’re gonna go commit arson near the houses of everyone who pissed us off today, then we’re going to seven eleven for snacks before we go to the graveyard by my house.” Virgil said, rolling his eyes at the looks the other gave the pair. 

“If your jaws dropped any more than that then I'm gonna put gags in all your mouths” Remus defended and so the topic was quickly changed. 

~~~

Later that night, if the police were called out for several trash fires, and there were new rumours of ghosts in the graveyard, no one needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please leave a kudos and comment!   
> Thank you so much for reading! have a great day <3


End file.
